The Internet community consists of many on-line publishers. These entities and individuals publish various content and other items on-line for Internet users to read and download. A common example of an Internet publication is a news service web site. In addition, BLOGS also have become an extremely popular form of on-line publishing.
In many instances, the on-line publisher will syndicate its materials. On-line publishers generally have long known of and used on-line syndication. On-line syndication essentially consists of on-line publishers providing their content to third parties. The third parties provide access to the content via other channels, effectively reaching a wider audience. Many publishers enable daily emails to Internet users who wish to receive “headlines” or other news items. Moreover, many of these services regularly update the site, service and/or content with new items. Some of these sites even alert users when the publisher has updated the site. In this manner, readers of the content can enjoy fresh, updated content on a regular basis, without the need for the user to go back to the web site every time it would like to refresh the content.
On-line publishers use various tools in publishing the material on the Internet. For example, RSS and ATOM constitute the most common forms of a syndication standard. RSS is based on XML, a widely used standard for information exchange between applications on the Internet. ATOM is another standard. These standards allow publishers to send “feeds” around the Internet, particularly to aggregators. Consumers obtain RSS reader applications, which work with the aggregator software, to receive, collect and monitor their favorite feeds.
Many publishers distribute the feeds to Internet users for free. As such, publishers seek to obtain revenue from third party materials, such as advertisements, that publishers associate with the published content. For example, a publisher of a sports feed may seek to have a gym shoe manufacturer pay to place an advertisement on the feed so that when a user reviews the content, the user also will see the ad. Publishers have used this form of Internet advertising for a long time and it is a well established source of revenue.
To maximize the revenue, the publisher often will “rotate” the advertisements. In other words, three different users looking at the same feed item may see three different advertisements. In this manner, the publisher can receive credit for three different “hits” or “eye balls” on the same content.
The biggest challenge with respect to advertisements is being able to rotate the ads without repeating the content. In particular, as noted above, many of the sites regularly update with new content. With each new story, the advertiser can rotate the ads and maximize fees. However, the problem occurs when the advertiser wants to rotate the ads, but keep the content the same. For example, when a user receives some type of alert or notification, for example, a ping, instant message email or some other type of notice that a publisher has updated a site with a new content, the user assumes that he or she will read a new story; but, often, the user receives a false message. Specifically, because the publisher tries to maximize advertisements, the publisher will rotate the ads on an old story. This action often results in an unintended alert to the user. In such cases, the user merely sees the same, previously viewed content, but with new advertisements. This skews advertising scoring and limits the amount of additional services that can be provided to the syndicated feed because of the limitation on the rotating of the advertisements. In other words, the advertiser cannot get an accurate statistical count or determine user profiles because the story has not changed, but only the advertisement, and therefore it is not possible to determine the users preference. Moreover, users often become frustrated and annoyed by such situations and publishers risk alienating clients by ad rotation; however, publishers depend on attaching as many advertisements to content as possible to augment revenue.